Suzette
by babar-inHogwards
Summary: Drago recherche la femme de sa vie. Et si c'était cette belle inconnue? Oneshot adapté de la chanson de Dany Brillant. Venez lire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.


**Suzette ou Depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontrée, par babar-inHogwarts.**

Attention, je demande votre attention : cette fic contient un passage pouvant choquer des jeunes personnes naïves et innocentes. A noter le caractère **R** de cette fic.

Disclaimer : je cède tous mes droits d'auteur à Mme **Rowling** et Mr **Brillant**. Quelle âme généreuse je suis !!!! (il faut comprendre que je ne touche rien !!!)

Blablablablablablablablabla : mon premier chapitre **R**. et sera le seul de cette fic. Peut-être, je dis bien peut-être que d'autres chapitres R viendront se rajouter à la suite mais ce n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite. Ce chapitre sera unique comme je l'ai déjà dis, mais il faut vous préciser qu'il est aussi uploader dans mon recueil de fic musicales **Just**** a musical dream**.

Je dois remercier plusieurs personnes : **Mr King, Stephen King** dont je me suis inspirée à un moment, **Paulo Coelho** grâce auquel j'ai écrit un passage, extrait de l_'Alchimiste_ mais arrangé à la sauce Babar et aussi **Ivrian**, à qui j'ai emprunté un lieu. Ceux qui ont lu _Changeline_ d'Ivrian comprendront.

Pitite mise au point : bon là comme ça vous pouvez pas comprendre mais si je met ce que je vais écrire au milieu de ma tirade sa va me casser mon truc !!! Donc je veux dire que personnellement je n'ai rien contre les blondes !! Mais pour l'histoire fallait que je trouve un truc !! Je m'excuse auprès de toutes les blondes de les faire passer pour ce qu'elles ne sont pas. Ou du moins pas toutes car yen a bien à travers le monde qui correspondent à ma description !! Vous comprendrez plus tard !!

Bonne lecture à tous.

Bisous.

oooooooooooooooo

Suzette ou Depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontrée.

'Encore un de ces soirées ennuyeuses à mourir.' Me suis-je dit en ouvrant l'enveloppe qui contenait le carton d'invitation.

Le ton snob et pompeux du texte ne m'avait pas fait changé d'avis mais je me suis forcé à accepter. Je devais y assister. Parce que je suis un Malefoy.

Grrrrrrr, parfois je maudis mon père qui se forgea ce nom si connu, contraignant et respecté de Malefoy et qui me force aujourd'hui à participer à des réceptions plus nulles les unes que les autres. 

Cette réflexion m'apparaît de plus en plus comme une certitude tandis que je finis de me préparer. Il a fallu que j'enfile ces satanés costumes encombrants de cérémonie. Avec une chemise blanche, une cravate qui t'étrangle, un gilet qui te comprime les poumons et enfin la cape coupée qui te donne des allures de pingouin, il y a de quoi mourir et haïr encore plus ce nom et ces réceptions.

Et en plus ça gratte !!! Tout pour me faire passer une détestable soirée de plus. Mais une de plus ou une de moins qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ca change que je ne me serais pas ennuyer une demi-douzaine d'heure de plus dans ma vie.

J'ai vraiment pas envie d'y aller.

Et en plus c'est pas là-bas que je vais trouver la femme de ma vie.

Où peut-elle bien se cacher ? Au bout de 7 ans de recherche, je devrais bien rencontrer celle qui fera battre mon cœur un peu plus à chaque seconde que je la verrais, celle qui lira dans mon cœur comme je lirais dans le sien, celle avec qui toutes les passions sont permises, celle qui m'aimera comme je l'aimerai avec tout plein de douceur et de tendresse, celle dont les yeux me feront vivre tous les voyages interdits, celle qui fera passer les étoiles pour des lumières en voie de disparition, celle dont je rêve depuis .. depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

Trêve de rêverie, faut que je me dépêche, je vais être en retard. De quoi salir l'image et la réputation de ma noble famille. J'en ai pas plus envie que d'aller à cette soirée. Mais si je ne veux pas déshonorer mon nom, il faut que j'aille à cette soirée. Mais je ne veux pas aller à cette soirée, alors je vais déshonorer ma famille. Cercle vicieux. Dans tous les cas je suis perdant. Et je n'aime pas perdre. Je vais donc aller à cette soirée pour ne faire de tort à personne. Sauf à moi. Mais bon une personne par rapport à une lignée de sorciers de sang pur, c'est pas grand chose. Ca voudrait dire que je ne suis pas grand chose.

Qu'aux yeux des autres, je ne suis rien, aussi insignifiant qu'un grain de poussière sous un lit ou en haut d'une armoire ? Alors là je tombe dans mon estime. Je ne pourrais plus dire : je suis le Grand et Fort et Respecté et Craint DRAGO MALEFOY ?

Bon si c'est à ce prix qu'il faut payer le droit d'aller à une fête ennuyeuse et d'y rencontrer certainement pas l 'Amour ? Bin.. je vais le payer je crois, comme ça au moins j'occuperais une soirée commune parmi tant d'autres dans la vie d'un célibataire endurci mais pourtant très convoité par ces Dames. Qui ne recherchent d'ailleurs que la renommée et l'argent. Mais bon, si ça permet de passer quelques fins de soirées très agréables et en charmante compagnie, pourquoi pas ? Ca va, je sais que je n'ai pas une attitude très louable mais bon ça permet de ne pas déranger les Demoiselles de Chez Lady Abbot trop souvent. Mais de cette manière je peux attendre ma Princesse en contentant toutes ces dames. Mais quand je l'aurais trouvée, je jure que je ne serais plus comme ça !! Je le jure devant Merlin, sur les têtes de Dumbledore et Voldemort. Je le ferais plus car je serais trop occupé à lui plaire et surtout à l'aimer.

Mais bon il faudrait qu'elle se dépêche ma Princesse, j'ai hâte de l'aimer moi. D'ailleurs comment elle aimera que je sois coiff ? Air rebelle ou bien ange-démon ? Allez, je penche pour Rebelle. Un petit coup de baguette pour créer mon effet coiffé-décoiffé qui en a fait craquer plus d'une. Même si le petit ange sous le demon, ça marche pas trop mal. Je devrais écrire une rubrique 'Conseils pour la drague pour ces Messieurs' dans la Gazette. Ca marcherait du tonnerre. J'en suis sûr.  

Quoi ? Il est déjà 21h15 !! Faut que je transplane vite fait !! Ca m'apprendra à être un rêveur.

Je m'entend prononcer la formule miracle 'Transplanare' en pensant très fort au '29, Neibolt Street, London' tout en tenant ma baguette magique.

Brrr, désagréable cette sensation de quitter son corps pour le retrouver à l'endroit souhaité. Je ne sais pas si je m'y ferais un jour.

'Respire un grand coup, tu risques de mourir étouffer dans une de ces soirées barbantes, ton corps emprisonné dans un horrible costume', me dis-je en sonnant à la porte de mes hôtes.

J'ai l'impression que ce sera ma dernière pensée cohérente et sensée de ma soirée.

L'hôtesse s'empresse comme d'habitude de venir m'accueillir à bras ouverts avec cet air hypocrite que, il faut bien l'avouer, j'affiche moi-même.

'Bienvenue cher ami. Je suis ravie que vous aillez pu venir.' Tu parles ! Tu avais autant envie de m'inviter que de boire un jus de chaussettes transpirantes assaisonné de camembert bien fait. Mais voilà moi aussi je suis obligé de lui répondre selon les convenances : 'Mais tout l'honneur est pour moi. Je suis heureux de pouvoir me joindre à vous pour cette soirée qui s'annonce merveilleuse. Je vous remercie de m'y avoir convier.' Et blablabla et blablabla, faut bien leur faire plaisir et entretenir leurs illusions, mais là j'ai une soudaine envie d'un bon jus de chaussettes transpirantes au camembert ! Si ça pouvait m'éviter cette corvée.

Le mieux à faire c'est de se débarrasser d'elle et d'aller à la recherche d'une quelconque connaissance pas trop ennuyeuse. Pitié, mon cher Merlin, faîtes que les représentants des lignées Crabbe et Goyle n'aient pas été invité.

Au moins je peux noter qu'il y de l'alcool, de quoi faire passer le temps. L'alcool, quelle roue de secours quand on s'ennuie à mourir.

Je prend (poliment) congé de mon hôtesse et je me dirige vers le buffet. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'ambiance, la musique est pratiquement inaudible mais les conversations vont bon train. Le tout forme un brouhaha qui ne va pas tarder à me monter à la tête.

Mon regard est soudainement attiré par un éclat de lumière. Qu'est-ce qui a pu le provoquer ?

1.. 2.. 3.. TOP, c'est parti. Je pars à sa recherche. De quoi m'occuper un peu.

Je survole l'assemblée de mon regard acier mais je ne capte aucune flamme. Je me promène au travers des pièces, saluant certaines personnes d'un signe de tête ou d'une poignée de main très courtoise. Mais heureusement personne ne cherche à engager la conversation. Il aurait été bien reçu sinon !!

Ils sont tous rassemblés en petits groupes, verres à la main, discutant du cour du Gallion ou des prouesses des petits derniers. Une soirée mondaine très banale en somme. Très ennuyeuse surtout. Je me demande si chez les Moldus c'est pareil. Faudrait que je pense à aller sur Beverly Hills pour vérifier. Un jour.

Un éclat de rire remplit la pièce de chaleur. Et si mon éclat de lumière provenait de la même personne ? Je sais bien qu'avec des 'Et Si' on pourrait refaire le monde mais bon je me lance quand même sur cette piste. Je m'approche doucement, l'air de rien, d'un petit groupe de femmes, ravissantes soit dit en passant. Mais une tout particulièrement retient mon attention. Le rire reprend et je constate avec bonheur que sa propriétaire n'est autre que celle que j'ai remarqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle avec ses longs cheveux soyeux qui enflamment son doux visage angélique. Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour la décrire.

Non ! Elle tourne la tête dans ma direction, plantant son regard éblouissant dans le mien. Elle a dû se sentir observée. Je rêve ou elle a esquissé un sourire qui m'est destin ? C'est trop beau !! Je suis sur des petits nuages et un feu vient de s'embraser tout au fond de moi. La soirée va peut-être être un peu plus pimentée que prévue.

Elle détourne son regard et s'éloigne avec son amie en riant, me laissant là, seul avec mes espoirs, planté au milieu de tous ces gens hostiles, le cœur soudain glacé, sa flamme ne me réchauffant plus. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que j'ai même pas pu la regarder tellement ses yeux me brûlaient. Ses magnifiques yeux amandes plein d'éclats de rire et d'étoiles. Ces yeux, j'ai l'impression de les avoir déjà vu mais o ? Bah ce n'est pas important. L'important maintenant est de la retrouver et de ne plus la lâcher. Sous aucun prétexte.

Mais elle a l'air d'avoir disparu. Envolée, volatilisée ma belle Flammèche !! C'est trop bête, j'étais si prêt du but. Vraiment trop bête. Il faut que je la retrouve pour lui demander ne serait-ce que son nom. Je me fiche de tout ce qui se passe autour de moi, sa présence devient à l'instant le seul but de ma vie. Je dois, je veux l'avoir près de moi, tout près de moi, pouvoir la serrer dans mes bras quand je veux, quand elle veux, lui murmurer des mots doux au creux de l'oreille.

Je parcours à grande vitesse la maison de Neibolt Street, scrutant les moindres recoins de chaque pièce, pour être sûr de ne pas la rater une nouvelle fois. Et si c'était elle la femme de ma vie ? Cette fois ce n'est pas un 'Et si', j'en suis certain, c'est avec elle que je veux vivre le restant de mes jours qui j'espère sera long très long à ses côtés. Mais la retrouver semble être mission impossible. Mais rien n'est impossible pour Drago Malefoy, surtout quand on sait que j'ai jouer pendant 6 ans au poste d'Attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. J'ai traqué pendant des matches, un éclair doré, le Vif d'Or, qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou que le soleil brille. Trouver une magnifique jeune femme dans une foule ne devrait pas être plus compliquer. Mais à notre grand malheur à tous, ça l'est.

Je sors sur la terrasse pour que l'air frais me remette les idées en place, un verre de ponch à la main. Et là, je la vois, resplendissante dans sa robe rouge scintillante à la lumière de la nuit. Tout, chez elle, a l'air parfait, son visage, ses yeux, les ligne sde sa bouches, ses cheveux, son odeur enivrante, les courbes de son corps, sa voix.. Accoudée à la balustrade, son air pensif ne la rend que plus belle. Je regarde les alentours, et je constate avec joie qu'elle est seule !!!

Je m'approche, frôlant à peine le sol marbré et je m'appuie à mon tour sur la barrière. Son regard perdu dans la Voie Lactée, j'essaye désespérément de me rappeler mes cours d'Astronomie de Poudlard et je prie pour ne pas bafouiller ni trembler.

-Belle nuit, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Nulle comme approche, Drago, mon vieux, t'as déjà fait beaucoup mieux.

Elle sursaute au son de ma voix, sourit (avec une pointe de malice ?) et dit d'une voix qui me rappela quelqu'un mais dont je n'arrive pas à me rappeler.

-Je trouve aussi, les étoiles sont vraiment étincelantes ce soir.

-Comme vous. Elle rougit, c'est si mignon. Prenez garde à ne pas attraper froid.

Tu vois quand tu veux mais la fin ce n'était pas encore ça.

-J'y veillerai, ne vous inquiétez pas, Mr Malefoy.

Maudite renommée.

-Drago Malefoy, pour vous servir. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître votre prénom, belle demoiselle ?

Elle affiche un air de surprise qui disparut instantanément mais que mes yeux avisés ont pu tout de même déceler. Elle me sourit et je faillis fondre sur place. Elle me répondit :

-On me surnomme Suzette.

-Il vous va à ravir.

Au fur et à mesure que la conversation prenait tournure, je m'étais rapproché. Nos corps ne sont à présent que espacés que de quelques centimètres. Je peux respirer son parfum embaumant et sentir le rythme de son cœur qui ne cesse d'augmenter.

La conversation continue et on parle de tout et de rien mais avec une facilité déconcertante. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autours de nous et soudain une étoile filante brise la monotonie du ciel. Une décharge se propage à l'intérieur de nos deux coeurs et corps. On pourrait appeler cet événement le coup de foudre.

Alors je lui prend la main et elle l'abandonne dans la mienne, la presse de tout son cœur. L'air s'électrifie, plus rien n'existe mis à part le lien qui vient de se créer entre nous. D'un regard, je lui prend les yeux, le corps et les seins. Elle ne dit rien mais approche tout doucement sa bouche près de mon oreille sans lâcher ma main et elle me dit 'Fais moi du bien'. La prenant dans mes bras, le cœur battant à tout rompre, je lui dit 'Oui, sans problème'.

Sans se lâcher, se dévorant des yeux, s'embrassant passionnément, mêlant nos langues dans une danse effrénée, dans sa chambre on est allé. Jamais la nuit ne nous séparera et je vole au dessus des nuages l'entraînant avec moi dans ma folie amoureuse.

Me tirant par la main, elle se dirige vers son lit et sous les draps on s'est glissé. Mes yeux aciers rencontrent les siens et il faut me ranimer avec ses baisers longs et passionnés, avec ses douces caresses car dans ses yeux je me suis noyé.

Je la prend dans mes bras et lui murmure tout bas que sa robe est magnifique mais que je préférerais la voir suspendue à un cintre et entreprend lentement de la déboutonner, couvrant chaque parcelle de son corps découverte d'une multitude des petits baisers qui la font frissonner de plaisir. Puis je découvre ses épaules, toujours en l'embrassant, m'arrêtant au creux de sa gorge, la sentant qui se crispe légèrement sous mes baisers et mes caresses que mes mains lui prodiguaient depuis le début sur tout le corps, devinant les lignes de son corps au travers de sa robe qui ne tardera pas à disparaître.

Ma bouche capturant mes ses lèvres pleines, les suçant, les mordillant, mes mains font glisser le long de son corps parfait sa belle robe que je lance au travers de la pièce, tout en faisant pénétrer ma langue qui caressait ses lèvres entre celles-ci qui viennent de s'entrouvrir, les invitant à entrer.

Qu'est-ce que je suis bien !!! Et elle aussi apparemment !! Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce sentiment de complémentarité avant de passer à l'acte. Il faut dire que jamais je n'ai couché avec une créature aussi divine que Suzette. Rien qu'à la voir, je sens que c'est mon Moi féminin.

Nous relâchons notre langoureuse étreinte et j'en profite pour l'admirer, en sous-vêtements, à peine courbée, les tétons dressés que je devine sous son soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge. Elle est magnifique !! Ses yeux brillent et en réclament plus. Elle pose un doigt sur mes lèvres et me murmure de la laisser continuer. Jusque là, elle était restée passive, répondant à mes baisers, me caressant les cheveux, le cou, le dos, me procurant des frissons de délices.

Ses douces mains parcourent tout mon torse, me chatouillant, me caressant, se dirigeant vers mon dos. Elles changent soudain de direction et commencent à déboutonner un à un, avec une lenteur sensuelle, les boutons de ma chemise, le reste du haut de mon costume se trouvant déjà au pied du lit, roulé en boule. Ma chemise blanche ne tarde pas à les rejoindre.

Du bout des doigts elle dessine les lignes de mon torse, s'arrêtant pour jouer avec mes tétons, puis elle s'attaque soudain à ma ceinture qu'elle défit en un tour de main. 'Elle doit avoir une certaine expérience'. Le pantalon rejoint vite fait le reste de nos vêtements et nous voilà tous les deux en sous-vêtement, nos yeux pétillants de plaisir et nos corps qui en demandent plus.

Je reprends la situation en main, la soulevant avec légèreté et la posant délicatement à côté de moi sur le dos. Elle se serre tout contre moi et dans ma tête surgissent certaines scènes de films. Je me crois au cinéma, étant à la place du héros qui se retrouve enfin seul, à la fin du film malheureusement, avec la belle héroïne de l'histoire dont, bien sûr, il est tombé follement amoureux. Repensant à une scène précise, je me prend pour Cary Grant. D'un ample mouvement, on éteint enfin la lampe.

Ne pouvant résister à l'attrait de ses belles lèvres pleines, je les embrasse avec fougue mais sans lui faire de mal. Ce contact simple mais passionné lui procure un frisson et sa langue s'aventure vers mes lèvres, entreprend de les lécher puis les prenant entre les siennes, elle les suce sensuellement, me procurant des étincelles de plaisir et de désir comme jamais auparavant je n'en avais éprouvé par un geste si simple.

Rendant ce temps mes mains n'étaient pas rester inactives et avaient parcouru chaque parcelle de son corps doux comme une pêche mais n'osant pas s'aventurer sous les barrières de ses sous-vêtements. Mais curieusement je ne ressens aucun manque comme si sa présence suffisait à rassasier mon corps.

Nos lèvres se séparent en douceur mais le contact n'est pas brisé pendant longtemps. A la suite de mes mains, j'embrasse chaque coin et recoin de sa peau, m'abandonnant sur son ventre. Mes mains rejoignirent ses sein et au travers l'étoffe rouge, je sens qu'ils sont durcis de plaisir. Ce serait mentir si je disais qu'il n'en allait pas de même pour moi. Mon sexe subissait depuis un moment la plus forte érection que je n'ai jamais connue et elle l'avait bien sentie.

Nos joues rougies par la chaleur que nos corps dégageaient, je commence par m'amuser avec ses seins au travers de son soutien-gorge tandis qu'elle dirige ses propres mains dans la direction de mon entrejambe.

N'y tenant plus et encouragé par le désir que le peux lire dans ses yeux, je fais glisser les bretelles rouges le long de ses épaules et d'une main que je glisse doucement sous elle, je le dégrafe. Le morceau de dentelle repose à présent sur son corps et d'une main elle s'en saisit et le jette à côté d'elle. Il tombe sur le sol, faisant apparaître à ma vue les plus beaux seins, ceux que j'imaginais sur la femme de mes rêves, celle qui est capable d'assouvir mes plus secrets fantasmes.

J'en reste un moment interdit mais devant le corps cambré qu'elle m'offre, je ne peux plus me retenir j'avance ma bouche vers ses magnifiques tétons et je m'amuse à les sucer sans violence toutefois. En même temps ses mains se baladent sur mon corps, s'arrêtant quelques secondes au niveau de mon entrejambe sans pour autant aller plus loin, me laissant sur ma faim à chaque fois qu'elle recommençait ses caresses ailleurs.

Couvrant sa poitrine de baisers, je sens que ma jambe droite que j'avais placé entre les siennes est trempée. 'Il est temps de continuer !' N'arrêtant pas de l'embrasser, je fais courir mes mains sur son corps, le long de ses courbes parfaites puis les faisant jouer avec l'élastique de sa petite culotte quelques instants, le temps de voir si elle veut que je m'aventure plus loin.

Les ondulations de son corps me donnent la réponse et ma main se glissa dans sa petite culotte rouge avec l'intention de l'enlever quelques secondes plus tard. Mes doigts effleurent sa toison étonnement douce puis remontent jusqu'à l'élastique pour la faire glisser le long de ses jambes. 'Enfin libérée !'.

Je glisse ma main vers ses parties les plus intimes mais ne voulant pas pénétrer en elle tout de suite je lui prodigue des caresses au début lentes puis qui vont crescendo avec ce mouvement de va et vient si classique. Ma main est vite couverte de cette sécrétion du plaisir et la sentant qui en demande plus, j'approche ma bouche de cet endroit défendu en lui donnant de petits baisers sur le corps avant de m'attaquer à son jardin secret.

Anticipant mon acte, elle ouvre ses jambes pour que je puisse embrasser plus facilement ses autres lèvres, puis faire glisser ma langue en elle, lui procurant du plaisir comme je sais le faire et comme je ne l'ai jamais fait. Son corps se cambra de plus belle et elle gémit de plaisir. Me retirant, elle pousse un petit cri de frustration qui s'évanouit dès que je glisse mon majeur en elle.

Tout en continuant  les mouvements de va et vient avec mon doigt que son corps accompagne de mouvement de bassin, je me rapproche de sa tête, embrassant ses seins au passage, puis lui faisant goûter mes lèvres.

Le plaisir et le désir qui m'envahissent sont aussi grands que ceux qu'elle éprouve. Sentant sûrement que je ne tiendrai plus longtemps, elle s'attaque à mon caleçon qui est expédié à l'autre bout de la pièce en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire. Je me trouve ainsi nu devant celle qui me contemple avec la plus grosse érection de toute ma vie.

Prenant mon sexe dans ses mains, elle commence à le caresser puis soudain rouvre les jambes qu'elle avait fermées quand mon majeur l'avait quittée, m'invitant ainsi explicitement à la pénétrer. Je ne me fais pas prier et je rentre en elle aussi délicatement que possible, ne voulant à aucun prix lui faire du mal.

De mouvements de hanches te de bassins de plus en plus rapides, elle accompagne ma pénétration. Elle gémissait sans pouvoir s'arrêter depuis un moment et bientôt je la rejoins dans cette manifestation de notre plaisir.

Le plaisir que nous éprouvons est si intense qu'il ne tarde pas à nous faire arriver au septième ciel en même temps. Elle craint mon nom, jouissant. Moi râlant de plaisir et éjaculant.

'On avait pas pris nos précautions !!'

C'est comme ça ne l'a jamais ét : tout simplement merveilleux, inoubliable, magique ? On nage en pur bonheur, ensemble liés par l'amour, mais soudain le néant. Le palais des délices a laissé la place à un endroit vide, solitaire. Elle et moi sommes plongés dans un profond sommeil et j'ai eu juste le temps de me retirer d'elle et de penser 'Y a de la magie dans l'air !'

'Saleté de rayon de soleil !! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes juste sur mon visage ?'

La main devant les yeux, je me tourne sur le ventre et essaye de me rendormir. Sans succès. D'un geste, je tire les rideaux pour attiser la lumière du jour.

Je tends le bras pour la serrer contre moi mais il retombe mollement sur le matelas. Où est-elle ? NON... elle m'a pas fait ça quand même !

Disparue, envolée, elle m'a laissé en plan ! Elle a osé me laisser tout seul !! Pourtant je suis dans son appartement, sa chambre, elle va obligatoirement revenir ! Cette déduction me calme, et je décide de l'attendre.

Et je me tourne, retourne, et reretourne dans le lit pour faire passer le temps. Elle n'est toujours pas là et je déteste l'attendre. Je déteste attendre tout court. Mais encore plus si c'est elle.

Elle est peut-être dans l'appartement ? Non je n'entends aucun bruit qui pourrait la trahir. Elle est peut-être sortie faire une course ? Acheter les croissants pour le petit déjeuner ? Peut-être ?

Que faire ? Rester couch ? Pour devenir une larve endormie ! Regarder la tél ? Pour devenir une larve télévisée ! Lire un bouquin ? Pour devenir une larve cultivée ! Prendre une douche ? Pour devenir une larve mouillée et réveillée par l'eau froide ! Ouais, ça c'est une bonne idée !! Je suis vraiment génial !!

Je tente de soulever mon corps lourd pour l'emmener jusqu'à la salle de bain et .. j'y arrive !! Bizarre !!

L'eau chaude ruisselante me procure un bien fou, un grand plaisir. Mais pas autant que celui de cette nuit. Rien que d'y penser, j'en frissonne ! Cette fois, l'amour avait été le plus fort, l'extase la plus grande, le bonheur le plus profond.

Repenser à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ave cette fille merveilleuse m'amène à penser à celle que j'aime définitivement et infiniment. Je la connais à peine mais tout ce que je comprends en cet instant, c'est que j'ai trouvé la femme de ma vie et sans la moindre nécessité de parole, elle aussi devait le savoir. J'en suis plus sûr que de n'importe quoi au monde.

Le bien-être que me procure la chaleur de la douche m'emmène au pays des songes et je nous vois tous les deux, ensemble, unis dans le bien comme dans le mal avec tout le bonheur et les problèmes que ce lien entraîne. Je me vois à ses côtés, je ne fais que l'embrasser, tout le temps.

Cette vie que j'imagine nous convient à tous les deux et il faut bien que je m'avoue que cette fille-là me fait rêver. Mon esprit et mon corps s'accordent à conclurent qu'elle a vraiment quelque chose et ma naïveté et mon imagination rajoutent que ça lui vient sûrement des roses.

L'odeur euphorisante de son gel douche m'enivre et mes pensées vont vagabonder dans des recoins secrets. Je me met à la voir comme un ange capable de doter le monde de la paix avec un seul de ses baisers qui peut suffire à enflammer le cœur de l'humanité ou bien juste pour commencer les gars de mon quartier.

Je stoppe l'eau de la douche et reste coi dans la cabine, ébahi par la force et la douceur qu'elle produit en moi. J'attrape une grande serviette éponge et je m'enroule dedans.

'Il y a un truc qui cloche..... Je n'avais pas sorti de serviette de toilette !'

Soudain je la vois enfin, souriante, adorable, ayant toujours le bras tendu où quelques instants auparavant reposait la serviette dont je me suis emparé.

Je ne réussis qu'à bredouiller un Merci.

'Quelle cruche ! Je ne lui ai même pas dit Bonjour !'

-Mais de rien, Mr Malefoy. As-tu bien dormi ?

Sa voix cristallines résonne encore dans mes oreilles mais je réussis à prendre le dessus sur mes émotions. Un Malefoy, ça se contrôle ! D'un ton assuré je lui réponds :

-Excellente, puisque je l'ai passée en ta compagnie.

Je m'approche d'elle et dépose un délicat baiser sur ses mignonnes petites lèvres. Elle a un petit goût d'orange, de miel et de chocolat.

'Délicieuse !'

Je la prends dans mes bras et elle me murmure à l'oreille :

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt, les croissants sont frais. Le thé et le café aussi. Ils ne faut pas les faire attendre, ou ils risquent de se mettre en colère !

'Ah oui, j'avais oublié tout ce qui a un rapport avec la magie.'

Ce monde qui me stressait avec ses contraintes, ses attentes, ses aptitudes avant ma rencontre avec Suzette est devenu à mes yeux, un endroit paisible et calme. Elle adoucit mon errance au milieu de cet univers étouffant dû à ce nom mondain de Malefoy mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'avant je n'existais pas. Je n'avais pas de raison d'exister, ma vie n'avait aucun but sauf celui de la trouver et que devant le fait accompli, je me rend compte que la vie qui m'attend n'en sera que merveilleuse puisque je serai à ses côtés. Même dans ce monde qui m'horripile. Ou m'horripilait.

-Je ne te savais pas rêveur Malefoy.

-On a tous des côtés dissimulés. Mais je saurais me faire pardonner, ma Mie, mais qu'une fois ce petit déjeuner avalé.

Et ne pouvant résister, je l'embrasse.

Tableau typique, scène clich : salle de bain, serviette autour de la taille pour monsieur, tenue légère pour madame et un langoureux baiser.

Et la main dans la main, les yeux dans les yeux, direction la cuisine. En y arrivant, je fus surpris de voir des lettres ensorcelées flotter dans l'air. Voyons mon air interrogateur, elle me dit :

-Tous les matins, j'ai droit à une citation, un proverbe d'un sorcier célèbre ou célèbrement inconnu. Rien de tel qu'une bonne petite citation pour réveiller les esprits, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce raisonnement est digne d'une personne que j'ai haïe, détestée, peut-être admirée mais surtout humiliée, insultée lorsque j'étais à Poudlard. Mais je l'ai perdue de vue.Tant mieux pour elle. Tant pis pour moi ???

Mais je ne veux plus y penser.

Mes yeux se dirigent vers les lettres qui viennent de se stabiliser après une pagaille folle. Je peux lire ainsi ce poème.

'Toute la salive que j'use

Pour me donner de l'éclat,

Elle a pas besoin de ça ma Muse

Pour mettre le monde en émoi.'

Mais l'auteur de ses 4 vers n'est pas mentionné. Devinant sûrement ma question, elle prend de l'avance.

-Tu te demandes de qui ça peut bien être ?

J'hoche la tête. Elle avait l'air mélancolique et je me jure que je ne la rendrai jamais triste car la voir dans cet état me fait souffrir.

-D'un salaud. Ca me rappelle des souvenirs, pas forcément bons mais pas les plus mauvais.

D'un signe de tête, je lui fais savoir qu'elle peut continuer, que je suis prêt à recevoir tout ce qu'elle a à me donner.

-Il y a quelques années, j'ai fait la plus belle erreur de toute ma vie, de toute ma jeunesse. Je suis sortie avec l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Au début, c'était le bonheur sans faille sans limite. J'avais souvent l'honneur de recevoir des petits mots d'amour, des lettres qu'il m'écrivait quand il partait en voyage où il y faisait mon éloge. Ces 4 vers est justement un extrait d'une de ses dernières lettres.

Les larmes brouillaient son regard et brisaient sa voix.

-Ces quelques mots ravivent en moi cette flamme d'amour disparue mais aussi la haine, la colère. Il m'a fait souffrir, atrocement souffrir. Quand j'y pense, une grande douleur traverse mon cœur. Il m'a tromp ! M'a laissé tomber publiquement, sans aucune gêne, sans aucun scrupule, à la façon d'un barbare sans cœur et sans pitié. Il est partie avec une autre, une de ces petites blondes qui se prennent pour le centre du monde et se croient dignes d'intérêt alors qu'elles ne sont rien d'autres que des filles faciles, juste bonnes à combler le manque sexuel de certains hommes.

'Si elle savait que pendant quelques temps, j'en ai profité.. Mais ça ne vérifie que trop bien sa théorie'

-'Au moins, elle, elle sait s'amuser et faire la fête' m'a-t-il dit, comme ça avant de partir la rejoindre. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, j'étais plongée dans des études difficiles de médicomagie et je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour sortir, m'amuser avec lui, avec mes amis. Tous, sauf lui apparemment, semblaient comprendre et m'excuser. Sauf lui. Sauf lui.

Elle avait trouvé refuge dans mes bras quelques temps avant de finir. Je la regarde tendrement et elle se cramponne doucement à moi.

-Mais aujourd'hui c'est fini. Il n'est plus rien du tout pour moi. Qu'un pauvre salaud. Toute cette histoire a brisé la profonde amitié qui nous unissait mais je ne le regrette pas. Parfois un peu c'est vrai. Mais je me console avec mes amis, ceux sur lesquels je peux vraiment compter. Et puis Toi, maintenant.

Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle m'embrasse avec passion et douceur et je répond bien évidemment à son baiser. Une dernière pensée me traverse l'esprit avant qu'il ne soit submergé par le désir, c'est que l'amour et la vérité, l'ivresse et puis la beauté, tout ce qu'en vain j'ai cherché, dans ses yeux je l'ai trouvé.

Le petit déjeuner est oublié et malgré les sifflements de la théière, les hurlements de la cafetière et du grille-pains, nos corps se retrouvent et s'unissent une nouvelle fois après qu'ils aient retrouvé le lit de Melle Suzette.

Brrr, quel froid épouvantable !! Même pas un canard ne voudrait mettre le nez dehors ! Ou plutôt le bec ! Mais bon, l'amour nous fait pousser des ailes et surtout rend aveugle ! Même si dans mon cas, insensible au froid serait plus adapté.

De toute façon je ne peux rien lui refuser à ma Suzette ! Voilà 3 semaines que nous nous sommes rencontrés et un Amour fou nous unit. Je veux la rendre heureuse ! Elle qui a travers étant de montagnes sinueuses dans sa vie amoureuse, je veux la combler, la voir rire tous les jours ... Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse dans sa vie en général, elle a fait les études qu'elle voulait, trouver un emploi qui l'intéresse et lui plait, a une famille et des amis sur lesquels elle pourra toujours compter, mène une vie simple, saine et équilibrée...

Une vie parfaite en quelques sortes, sauf qu'elle s'est mise à se méfier des hommes après quelques aventures qui ont mal tournées, dont celle avec son meilleur ami. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi elle s'est jeté un sort de Sélection. Un sort qui, au moment du premier orgasme, plonge les deux personnes concernées dans un profond sommeil. La sélection se fait au réveil. Si l'homme lui fait des reproches ou lui pose des questions sur ce qui s'est passé avant de repasser à l'acte, elle ne donne aucune suite à ses appels et refuse de continuer une histoire avec cet homme-là. 

Mais si au contraire, l'homme ne lui dit rien à ce sujet, elle sait qu'elle peut continuer avec lui et le sort s'évanouit pour nous laisser ces moments merveilleux. Ce qui c'est passé avec moi. Si j'ose dire, j'ai passé le test d'entrée sa vie avec brio.

Et je suis heureux de l'avoir fait car Suzette, c'est la perle rare et ceux qui l'ont laissé de côté sont vraiment des idiots ! Quoique ? Elle ne serait peut-être pas avec moi si un autre l'avait gardée. Non, finalement heureusement que ces aventures n'ont pas eu de suite, comme ça je peux lui montrer qu'on peut être heureuse avec un homme !! SuperDrago !!

Mais en tout cas, me voilà à Paris, où elle m'a donné rendez-vous pour une sorte de prénuit de noce. Beaucoup d'amour en perspective.

Je l'attends, Suzette, autours d'un petit café crème, au Café en face de l'hôtel où elle m'a demandé de la rejoindre. Et je l'attends !

Mais ça me permet de scruter Paris, redécouvrir cette Ville magnifique, mes pieds posés sur un des quais de la Seine où se trouve son hôtel.

Et dans le froid du matin blême, inexorablement je l'attends.  Et je pense à elle aussi. De toute façon je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ! Un jour, peut-être très proche, je lui dirais que je l'aime.

Tiens en parlant d'elle, la voilà qui me rejoint ! On tombe dans les bras l'un de l'autre, on s'embrasse, on ne se quitte plus. On s'est trop manqué pour ça.

En se tenant par la main, on se promène  au bord de l'eau, dans les rues, on parle de tout, de rien, de nous...

-Drago ?

-Oui, mon cœur !

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon cœur. Sauf d'embrasser une autre femme que toi exceptée ma mère, ou de lécher les bottes de n'importe qui !

Dans son rire cristallin, elle réussit à articuler :

-Même pas les miennes ?

-Même pas les tiennes, sauf si ta vie en dépendait.

Ce que j'aime chez nous, c'est cette ambiance de bulle qui n'englobe que nous, que l'on arrive à créer à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit. Le désir d'être avec l'être aimé nous fait oublier tous les tabous, les débilités de ce monde. Ce qui compte, c'est nous. Juste nous.

-Sérieusement Dray !

-Je t'écoute.

-Que vois-tu, si tu te projettes dans le futur, pour nous ?

Là, je suis souffl ! Elle qui se méfie des hommes comme de la peste, elle vient de me demander ce que j'espère pour nous deux ! Preuve que je lui ai appris à vivre en compagnie des hommes. Et qu'elle m'aime quand même un peu..

Puis-je lui dire que je nous vois pour l'éternité ensemble, heureux hier et heureux demain. Que je nous vois unis, soudés comme les doigts de la main, sous les cocotiers, sur les plus hauts sommets, dans notre grand lit, dans la vie que nous aurons construite ensemble ? Que cette vie sera sans problème, merveilleuse, avec une routine qui ne nous lassera pas parce que chaque jour à ses côtés sera différent ? Que j'envisage d'avoir des enfants, des enfants merveilleux, nos enfants, un garçon et une fille, peut-être des jumeaux, oui des jumeaux ça serait bien !? Des enfants qui auront de la magie dans le sang, auxquels nous apprendrons à s'en servir, qui à onze ans, nous quitterons pour Poudlard, mais qui ne nous laisseront pas seuls puisqu'ils auront des petits frères et des petites sœurs. Ce sera une vie de découverte, de voyage permanent au bout du monde, même si je le vois déjà au travers de ses yeux.

Oui, je peux lui dire. Je lui prends les mains, plante mon acier dans ses noisettes et je lui parle de tout ça ! Elle m'écoute, sourit, m'interromps parfois, ne bouge pas, me resourit, hoche la tête et quand je finis, se jette dans mes bras.

De retour à l'hôtel, allongés sur le li, c'est à elle de me faire part de sa vision de nous.

-On partira tous les deux, tu verras, vers un monde merveilleux, fabuleux, extraordinaire !

J'entrevois déjà ce monde en la tenant contre moi.

-Je l'imagine ce monde : le ciel sera tout orange, l'eau toute violette, les arbres tous bleus, et nous, on sera deux petits anges.

Elle se redresse, me regarde passionnément et m'embrasse soudainement. Le début d'un voyage dans les cimes de notre amour. Le plus drôle c'est que quand j'atteint le septième ciel, je m'aperçois qu'il est orange !

Je suis en train de regarder les bagues dans la vitrine de Tiff & Any quand j'entend :

-Ca alors ! Drago !! Quelle bonne surprise !

Je me retourne, étonné d'entendre mon prénom ! Et je tombe nez à nez avec mon vieux copain de Poudlard, Blaise Zambini.

-Eh, salut Blaise ! Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

-Trop longtemps, Dray, trop longtemps !

J'abandonne l'idée d'acheter une bague en me promettant de revenir pour parler tranquillement avec Zambini. Tout de même, faut pas oublier les copains !

-T'as raison Blaise ! Viens, je t'invite à boire un coup.

Et nous voilà parti, se remémorant tous les souvenirs de nos 6 années d'études à Poudlard, continuant de rire autours de nos bières au beurre.

-Alors Blaise qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

Fini le passé, place au présent et à l'avenir. Je devais bien avoir 6 ans à rattraper !! Je suis impardonnable.

-Bah moi, tu sais, j'ai jamais été tenté par les longues études, alors je me suis trouvé un petit job peinard et intéressant au Ministère, au Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques.

-Et t'as une famille ? des enfants ?

-Et toi alors ?

-Oh moi c'est une longue histoire, alors je veux déjà la tienne.

-Bon d'accord !

Et il me raconta comment en la renversant dans un couloir du Ministère car il ne regardait pas où il mettait les pieds, Blaise fit la rencontre de Jamie, une ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons. Ce fut le coup de foudre pour lui mais elle le désabusa tout de suite en lui disant qu'elle était déjà fiancée, qu'il l'attendait en Provence, au pays des santons.

Malgré le coup dur que cette révélation lui a fait subir, Blaise ne se laisse pas abattre et part à la conquête du cœur de sa belle en tant que preux chevalier ! Gagner ne serait-ce que son amitié lui aurait suffi. Il obtint beaucoup plus que ça ! Au fil du temps, il devint son confident et confidence pour confidence elle lui apprit que son mariage était un mariage arrangé et forcé par leur famille respective, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas et que lui non plus. Son stage en Angleterre n'était qu'un prétexte pour reculer la date fatidique et qu'il lui était autant bénéfique qu'à lui car il profitait de son absence pour courir les jupons.

Elle s'inventait à chaque fois de nouvelles excuses pour rester un peu plus longtemps à Londres. Et là, Blaise lui proposa de rester mais cette fois, pour lui. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds et tomba dans ses bras en lui avouant ses sentiments.

Passe quelques temps. Elle appela ses parents et leur annonça qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer en France car elle était tombée enceinte d'un Anglais qu'elle a rencontré et que d'après leurs principes (un peu ringard à mon avis), elle devait l'épouser. Mais, ajouta-t-elle, ça ne doit pas déranger François qui a dû procréer de son côté.

Pieux mensonge pour mieux faire avaler la pilule à ses parents. Mais ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'à ce moment-là, elle était vraiment enceinte de Blaise.

Et les voilà donc installés dans une confortable maison de Londres avec une petite Joa, 2 ans et demi, et un petit Matt, 6 mois et 5 jours.

-Belle histoire, Blaise. Toutes mes sincères félicitations !

-Merci beaucoup Drago.

-Je regrette juste de ne les connaître que maintenant.

-Tu ne les as pas encore rencontrés !!

-Oui, peut-être mais je sais qu'ils existent.

-Maintenant à toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de toutes ces années écoulées ?

Je prends ma respiration et je commence à lui faire un résumé de mes 6 dernières années.

-Oh, pas grand chose ! Après Poudlard, je ne savais pas vers quelle voie me tourner. J'ai essayer l'architecture ensorcelée, la médicomagie, les pharmapotions, le journalisme, mais rien ne m'a emball ! Après une année sabbatique, j'ai enfin trouv ! Le Droit et l'Amour.

Devant l'air ébahi de Zambini, je continue sur ma lancée.

-T'as bien entendu Blaise. Ca va faire deux ans que j'étudie le droit sorcier pour devenir avocat pour commencer et puis, pourquoi pas siéger au Magenmagot. Et ça fait 6 mois que l'Amour est dans mon cœur et ne le quitte plus.

Et je me mets à lui parler de Suzette, de nos sentiments, sa beauté, a force, son intelligence... Je dresse son portrait élogieux à Blaise qui m'écoute, étonné.

-A t'entendre, on croirait que t'as trouvé la femme parfaite.

-C'est un peu ça, oui. J'ai trouvé Ma femme parfaite. Comme Jamie l'est pour toi.

-Je comprends.

-D'ailleurs j'envisage de la demander en mariage et c'est pour ça que tu m'as trouvé devant une bijouterie.

Mais Blaise avait l'air soucieux devant mon enthousiasme.

-Dray ! Tu sais bien que la plupart des filles avec lesquelles tu es sorti n'en voulaient qu'à ton argent.

-Oui. Mais pas elle. On vit comme dans un rêve, dans un conte à la fin de l'histoire, tu sais, le ''Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants''. Je nous vois dans une chambre au sixième, ou au pied d'une cheminée géante où je lui lirai des poèmes. On s'aimera sans travailler, je peux car j'en suis fou à lier !

-Mais Drago, ça c'est ce dont tu rêves ! Quelle est la réalit ?

-Blaise. Je comprends que tu sois inquiet pour moi ! Si j'étais à ta place, je le serais aussi. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je cherche depuis toujours mon âme sœur. Je l'ai trouvée en Suzette. Elle est celle que j'attendais, depuis que j'ai 15 ans passés. Tu vois, j'en suis certain. J'en suis aussi sûr que toi tu étais déterminé à conquérir Jamie.

Je lis dans les yeux de Blaise la compréhension.

-Tu te rappelles nos soirées ''fantasmes'' ou quand l'un de nous devaient décrire aux autres la femme de ses rêves ?

Je vois Blaise qui acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête.

-Eh bien c'est elle que j'imaginais dans mon lit quand je m'ennuyais.

-Bon, si tu le dis. Mais.. d'après ce que tu me racontes, le fait que maintenant tu la suis partout, ça me fait peur. Un peu. Mais peur quand même.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas mon vieux. C'est pas parce que je l'aime à la folie que je vais devenir plus fidèle qu'un toutou.

-Ca me rassure un peu parce qu'un Malefoy n'a qu'une parole. Mais qu'en pense ton père ?

-Rien. Je ne lui ai pas encore annoncé. Je le mettrais devant le fait accompli. Car Suzette n'est pas le genre de fille qu'il souhaite pour moi. Tu le sais certainement, mais il aurait rêvé que j'épouse Pansy ou Milicent. Mais pour moi, c'était hors de question.

-Je sais, je connais l'humeur de Mr Malefoy père. Mais tu n'as pas peur de te froisser avec lui ?

-Peut-être pendant quelques temps, mais il veut trop mon bonheur. Il comprendra.

-Vous envisagez d'avoir des enfants ?

-Oui. Mais peut-être pas tout de suite. Le temps de trouver à s'installer, se stabiliser au niveau professionnel. D'ailleurs, elle veut jamais s'arrêter ! Je sais que l'amour est magnifique quand deux cœurs sont réunis, deux corps aussi mais des fois, je sens bien que je vais craquer ! A force c'est un peu épuisant ! Mais tu dois savoir ce que c'est non ?

Zambini a légèrement rougi mais il se met à me raconter, sans entrer dans les détails, leur lune de miel sous les tropiques ! Et d'après lui, c'était chaud ! A tous les sens du termes !

-Mais tu vois Blaise, je vais te faire une confidence. J'ai perdu la tête depuis que j'ai vu Suzette, je perds la raison, chaque fois que je vois Suzon.

Blaise sourit et me dit :

-Faut que tu me la présentes !

-Pour que tu me la piques ?!?

-Ca va pas non !!!

-Mais je rigole ! Et puis c'est pas la peine que je te la présente, tu la connais déjà.

-Ah bon ? pourtant ta description ne me rappelle personne de ma connaissance !

-Réfléchis !

-Tu sais bien que je n'y suis jamais arriv ! Non sérieusement, je vois pas de qui il s'agit.

-Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

Je me tais pendant quelques secondes, pour faire durer le suspens et rire de la tête impatiente de Blaise.

-Ma Suzette, c'est... ... Hermione Granger.

Ooooooooo

Fin !!!!!

Alors ça vous a plu ? Pour me le dire il suffit d'un petit clic sur le bouton GO.

Peut-être qu'après je mettrais mes autres fics R dans cette fic. Peut-être.

Bisous.

Babar


End file.
